


Day 53 - Keep Cool

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>I think Lestrade should be awarded with a medal for keeping his cool in the most unusual situations.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 53 - Keep Cool

Though Lestrade thinks that he deserves a medal for having to deal with two lovesick adults (sometimes more lovesick teenagers judging by their behaviour), I think he should be awarded with one for keeping his cool in the most unusual situations (granted, some of them _are_ caused by said lovesick adults).

For example the case where the body spontaneously combusted ten minutes after they arrived.

While everybody else decided to start screaming, Lestrade prevented the crime scene from getting doused with a fire extinguisher by an overzealous officer and called Sherlock.

Or when he and his wife came home one day and found their son in the living room, his cock stuck in a bottle because he had decided to try masturbating with it.

While his wife decided to faint (she actually fainted. No wonder they split up.), Lestrade just grabbed some ice and drove James (and his bottle) to the A&E without getting into the embarrassing topic of appropriate equipment.

Or when the ex-army doctor he thought had the hots for one of his female sergeants suddenly decided to kiss the world’s only consulting detective. In the middle of a bloody crime scene.

While everybody else was busy staring (Anderson actually fell on the body and contaminated the whole thing), Lestrade just said “Right.” And got back to business.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'award'.


End file.
